


Entwined, Never Joined

by Awesomerigby



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomerigby/pseuds/Awesomerigby
Summary: James's thoughts as he and Elizabeth part forever. (A rewrite of my story on FF.net with the same author name.)





	Entwined, Never Joined

Entwined, Never Joined

James sat in his quarters, tapping his fingers against the desk as he thought of Elizabeth. He often thought about her. And every time she crossed his mind, the guilt grew more in his gut. Seeing her tonight made his stomach churn even worse. He couldn’t get her words out of his mind. 

_ “I swear I did not know.”  _

_ “Know what?”  _ she asked sharply. " _ What side you chose?”  _ She backed away, choosing to stay with her crew, rather than endure another moment with him.  _ “Well, now you do.”  _

James sighed, stopping his taps. He looked at the drab walls in the  _ Flying Dutchman. _ He gave Beckett the heart because he had nothing left. He couldn’t have Elizabeth. He never had her, not even when they were briefly engaged. He couldn’t win her heart. All he could do was regain his honor. Except, that came with a hefty price. 

Elizabeth wasn’t safe. Beckett’s men hunted her, Will, Jack, and all the other pirates down.

He loved her. And he betrayed her. 

James didn’t give himself a second thought. He got up from his chair and found the keys for the brig. Beckett and Davy Jones be damned. 

Elizabeth stood in the cell, staring at him with wide eyes as he approached. 

“Come with me. Quickly,” he added when she continued to stare. 

The rest of the crew didn’t ask questions. They scurried past Elizabeth, eager for freedom. Elizabeth stepped out of the cell and regarded James. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Choosing a side.” 

Before she could ask any more questions, James led her out with the rest of her crew. He could tell she was confused, that she wanted to pester him with questions, but right now, he had to get her out of here. 

There was a rope connecting to another ship. A route for her escape. 

“Do not go to Shipwreck Cove,” he advised her. “Beckett knows where it is. I fear there may be a traitor among them.”

Elizabeth stepped closer to him. “It’s too late to earn my forgiveness.” 

He was afraid of that, but he wasn’t surprised. He wouldn’t forgive himself either. But, he had to help her, even if she would never view him a friend again. 

“I had nothing to do with your father’s death,” he said. “But that does not absolve me of my other sins.” 

She regarded his words, and finally, she said, “Come with us.” He couldn’t believe what she was saying. “James…” Her voice was soft. She was the Elizabeth that loved him--in her own way--and cared for him. “Come with me.” 

Not too long ago, she loathed the idea of a moment with him. And now, she wanted him with her. He wanted nothing more than to go with her. But, he couldn’t tell her so. At that moment Bootstrap Bill arrived. He had made his way out of the cell. 

James put an arm out to protect Elizabeth and drew his sword. “Go. I will follow.” 

“You’re lying.” She knew him too well. 

James turned to her. He scanned her face, her eyes filled with worry. She was beautiful. There was nobody on this earth good enough for her, except perhaps Will Turner. 

“Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth, but never joined.” Knowing this was his last moment with her, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, but it was sweet and soft, just as he’d always imagined. He wished he could stay with her, even if he would never have this moment again. 

“Go now!” he exclaimed. 

Elizabeth was hesitant, but she did what he said. James watched as Bootstrap approached him. 

“Stand down, sailor.” He pointed his gun at the man. 

“Nobody leaves the ship.” 

“Stand down! That’s an order!” 

“That’s an order,” Bootstrap mumbled. For a foolish moment, James thought he would surrender and go back to his cell. Then, he raised his voice, “Part of the crew, part of the ship! Part of the crew, part of the ship! Prisoner escape!” 

His voice would carry. There was no way the others wouldn’t hear him and come to investigate. 

“Belay that!” James shouted. 

“James!” He heard Elizabeth’s cry. James looked to see her scrambling across the rope to return to the _Dutchman, _to his side. 

James looked back to Bootstrap, then back to Elizabeth. With a heavy heart, he pointed his gun at the rope and pulled the trigger, making it impossible for her to return. Elizabeth screamed as she hit the water. 

Almost as soon as he pulled the trigger, James felt something sharp stab through him. He choked. 

“JAMES!” He could still hear her. “No! NO!” Her cries filled his ears. 

As he slumped down, he thought of her. He was glad she would be safe. Even through the pain, he was glad. 

“The admiral’s dead,” Davy Jones’s crew was repeating. 

Then, came Davy Jones himself.  The captain knelt down in front of James, looking sick and cruel. 

“James Norrington,” he started. “Do you fear death?” 

With Elizabeth safe, most likely off to her happy ending with the man she loved, James had no fears. And even if he did, he’d be damned if he was going to be imprisoned. So, he stabbed Davy Jones with his sword--the sword Will Turner had made, the sword he had received at his promotion ceremony, the sword he had lost, the sword he had regained. 

Davy Jones looked amused. “I’ll take as a no.” He removed the blade from his body and studied it. “Nice sword,” he commented as he walked off. 

James thought of Elizabeth until he quickly succumbed to his wounds. 


End file.
